Mabel Gleeful
Mabel Gleeful - along with her brother Dipper - is the main antagonist of Reverse Falls. Appearence Just as Dipper, Mabel is usually seen in blue and black. Her performance wear consists of a solid black leotard, covered by a light blue jacket with a black bow donned on the chest. On her legs, she wears a pair of fishnet hose, and a pair of high-heeled shoes. Whenever she's not performing, she is usually seen in either a blue jacket, or blouse, and a black or blue skirt. However, like her brother, she always wears her amulet, hers being in the form of a headband decoration and she roled as the bad girl Personality Unlike her Gravity Falls counterpart, Mabel Gleeful is known for being mean and deceitful. Many of the boys in the town have feelings for her, though they are solely based on looks, and are completely unrequited. Like Dipper, she is obsessed with magic, lustful for power and enjoys torturing and killing people. Usually, these unfortunate victims are volunteers in their show, for which she is Dipper's assistant. Though Mabel does share a common sadism as Dipper, she finds more amusement in torture and deceit than her more stoic brother; often laughing at her prey's misery, which sometimes leads to her brother's annoyance. Relationships Dipper Dipper is Mabel's twin brother and partner in crime, with whom she probably 'cares' the most for, at the very least respects him and his powers to her level. Though, there are times, when Mabel believe her brother to be a 'kill-joy' in her fun, she has never completely retaliated against him; whether this is from actual sisterly love, or from doubt in her ability to defeat him, is unknown. It's also been shown that Mabel's power and sinister amusement has made Dipper slightly fearful before. Gideon Unlike her brother, Mabel becomes extremely amused by Gideon, (probably due to having such a little thing try and be brave in front her brother) and even tongue-twists him into a date with her. From then on, Mabel continues to flirt and shows intrigue in Gideon. However, over time, Mabel starts to be suspicious and view him a threat to her and Dipper's plans. Pacifica Mabel constantly teases Pacifica Southeast, but Pacifica still tries to show kindness to her. Her patience can't be removed. However, this doesn't stop Mabel from wanting to bring her down, especially when she starts seeing her a threat to seducing Gideon, and Pacifica's beginning influence over Dipper. Grenda and Candy Little is known about her friendship with Reverse Grenda and Candy; only that they tend to cling to her out of fear or enjoyment. Either way, they will happily assist in physically and/or emotionally hurting those Mabel chooses. According to one artist, Grenda and Candy are her personal bullies; Candy cyber bullies, and Grenda beats people up. Will (Reverse Bill) The twins have the reverse Bill under their control to assist them against his will. Will can't escape the hands of the twins because they are much more powerful than him. Both Dipper and Mabel are seen to be happily cruel to him, and enjoy their power over him.Category:Mabel Gleeful Category:Dipper Gleeful Category:Pacifica Southeast Category:Gideon Pines Category:Reverse Falls Category:Stanley Gleeful Category:Reverse Bill